Rotulos
by Pipe
Summary: Fic de aniversário para Carlo di Angelis. Máscara da Morte já passou da idade de se preocupar com o que se pensa dele.


**RÓTULOS**

É junho e o calor já está de matar na Grécia. As plantas sofrem também com o mormaço. Mas todos sabem que "misteriosamente" as flores da floricultura de Afrodite estão sempre viçosas e lindas.

A sua freguesia cativa sempre o recomendava para outros e assim aumentava cada dia mais. Só que no meio dessas pessoas recém chegadas, havia quem estranhasse e até torcesse o nariz para o proprietário.

Na véspera do seu aniversário, Carlo foi até a floricultura passar umas horas, a fim de que o amado fosse correr atrás dos últimos detalhes da festa. Shura ficou com ele.

- É bom, _así nosostros_ não atrapalhamos a correria dos preparativos.

- Acho que foi uma desculpa para manter você fora da cozinha dando pitaco, _spagnolo_! Todo mundo sabe o desastre que você é lá dentro. Além de ser de enlouquecer qualquer santo quanto encasqueta com alguma coisa...

- Muitos anos com o Afrodite te transformaram num veado pior que ele, _maledeto_! Como ousa falar dos meus dotes culinários dessa forma? E eu não sou teimoso!

- _Ma nooooo... Io sono_. _Buon giorno_, em que posso ajudar? – Máscara da Morte se virou para um freguês que entrava.

O homem franziu a testa para o sotaque de Carlo. Olhou para Shura.

-Imigrantes?

-Cheguei à Grécia com menos de _siete años_, há mais de quarenta. Não nego minhas raízes mas não me sinto estrangeiro.

- O mesmo comigo. Aliás, acho que o sentimento é comum a todos nós. Adotamos a Grécia como segundo lar e a defendemos como tal.

-Defenderam?

-Sim, já estivemos no exército.

-Ah. – pausa – um amigo recomendou a sua floricultura. Disse que aqui havia flores maravilhosas. E não exagerou. Mas também me disse para procurar Afrodite...

-Hoje ele não vem. Mas se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...

-Meu amigo me disse que ele era especialista em compor belos arranjos de flores. Essas especialidades que os veados tem. Se ele não está, não sei como você pode me ajudar.

Shura sentiu o cosmo do italiano se alterar ligeiramente. Mas a face ficou impassível.

-Casado com ele há 25 anos, sim, eu acho que posso ajudar ao senhor, _con suo permesso._ Um artista plástico tem seus próprios dons.

O homem abriu um sorriso desagradável:

-Ah! Você é artista plástico... não parece... você disse casado? Mas na Grécia ainda não há casamento legal.

-Mas na Suécia, país natal do Afrodite, há. Aliás, há leis garantindo os direitos homossexuais lá desde 1944.

Shura assoviou em espanto. Recebeu um olhar avaliativo do homem. Retribuiu.

Após todas essas manifestações desagradáveis de uma mente estreita e preconceituosa, acabaram por encontrar as flores que o senhor precisava e um arranjo foi feito a contento.

Quando ele foi embora, Shura suspirou:

-_Hombre_! Mas que cara mais desagradável.

-Todos os preconceitos do mundo arranjados numa pessoa só.

-_Sí, si. _O cara achou que por ser artista plástico, você já era gay. Nem precisou dizer que era casado com o Afrodite.

Carlo olhou para o espanhol e sorriu.

-Pois _guarda bene, amico_. Antigamente, eu ficaria muito bravo e tentaria defender minha masculinidade de qualquer maneira. Hoje isso não me importa. Eu sou gay. Sou casado com um há 25 anos. Não tenho mais aquela necessidade de afirmação que me fazia pular a cerca e catar qualquer mulher que me desse bola. Não tenho o mínimo interesse em outros homens, mas não tenho que provar mais nada pra ninguém.

Shura sorriu e bateu nos ombros de Carlo.

-É por isso que eu te amo, _hermano_. Eu vi você amadurecer tanto nesses anos todos, que tenho o maior orgulho de ti.

-E depois o veado é o Afrodite. Só falta chorar agora.

-Porra, nem se pode elogiar, que ele já corta o clima. _Hijo de una puta_, que o Afrodite coma seu rabo sem vaselina!

-Não fica bravinha. Também te amo, _impiastro_. Vamos fechar pro almoço? Eu pago hoje.

-Agora sim, senti firmeza. Vamos ver qual o prato do dia no Aldebaran.

Mais tarde, ao voltar pra casa, Afrodite pulou em seu pescoço, querendo dar e receber chamego.

-Como foi o dia?

-Um tanto corrido, já que parece que só suas flores aguentam o calor que está hoje.

-Não aconteceu nada demais?

-Humm, não...

-Mesmo?

-Apareceu lá um cara mau humorado, mas ele fez uma boa compra, então que vá com seu mau humor pro diabo que o carregue.

Afrodite riu:

-Nossa, como você está bem. Em outros tempos, mandaria pro Yomotsu que pariu! E sem a cabeça!

-Mas como você soube? Shura contou?

-Não. Ele mesmo ligou para o meu cliente pra tirar sarro, dizendo que a floricultura era um reduto de bichinhas e levou um esporro de acordo. Depois o cliente ligou pra mim, para pedir desculpas por qualquer inconveniente feito ou dito por essa pessoa.

-Um homofóbico idiota. Nem precisava se dar ao trabalho. Com certeza uma bicha enrustida.

-Na verdade, não. Ele é um médico, de uma família toda de médicos, mas queria ser artista plástico. Como não deixaram, hoje ele é um frustrado.

-Pois é. Não se impôs, não foi verdadeiro consigo mesmo na época, pra não ferir as pessoas lá atrás, agora é uma pessoa amarga, infeliz que faz os outros infelizes, odiando tudo e a todos. Adiantou? A gente tem que estar bem pro mundo estar bem também.

-Você parece ótimo, Mozão.

-E estou. Tenho você, tenho uma filha, amigos, continuo cagando e andando para o que os outros pensam de mim, mas agora, com mais convicção e liberdade. Não interessa se eu sou o "mais cruel dos cavaleiros", se eu pareço homem ou pareço gay, não me incomodo mais com nenhum rótulo que tentam me impor. Eu sou verdadeiro comigo mesmo, com o que eu sou, com o que eu sinto e isso me basta!

-Você é meu italiano lindo de viver, o amor da minha vida!

-Claro que eu sou! Sou seu prêmio master, loteria acumulada. – Carlo ergueu Afrodite nos braços – quer receber seu prêmio em espécie?

-Se puder com juros...

-Juro te amar mais e mais, Afrodite Thorsson, até quando não for mais possível, Mozinho.

-Ah, Mozão. Isso eu juro também.

Carlo colocou o amado recostado nos travesseiros. Sua rosa ainda era belíssima. Despido, mostrava todo o corpo alvo e sem manchas, pronto para o amor. A boca vermelha e carnuda exigia beijos. E muitas mordidas.

-Já disse que eu adoro esse seu cabelo grisalho nas têmporas? – Afrodite correu os dedos longos pela cabeleira ainda cheia do marido.

-Hum-hum. – Carlo não queria desgrudar os lábios da pele macia. Queria era ouvir os gemidos e gritinhos de Afrodite, que logo ecoaram pelo quarto.

Mas ele queria mais. Queria aquele corpo suado, trêmulo, se chocando contra o dele, queria aquela voz, grave e suave, gritando o nome dele inúmeras vezes, com tesão e amor. Queria se consumir de paixão por inteiro, até cansar e recomeçar, como fazia há 25 anos.

-_Perche io ti voglio tanto bene_...

-_Anche io, amore_... _Jag älskare dig, min karlek… __Tanti auguri! _Feliz aniversário, Mozão.

**Notas:**

Bem, só pra não passar em branco. Hoje não precisa de lemon gráfico. Carlo sempre serve de porta-voz para o que eu pretendo dizer. E hoje, tentando não ser muito didática, eu quis dizer isso: seja sempre o que você quiser ser. Porque ser o que os outros querem, um dia cansa e você se pega odiando tudo, você mesmo e o mundo. Acaba virando um desperdício de anos.

Máscara da Morte faz 51 anos. Se ele tinha 23 anos no lançamento de Saint Seiya em 1986, então ele nasceu em 1963.

Vocabulário:

"_así nosostros" = _assim, nós...

"_spagnolo" = _espanhol.

"_Ma nooooo... Io sono_. _Buon giorno" = _Mas nãoooo, eu sou. Bom dia_..._

"_siete años" = _sete anos_. _

"_con suo permesso" = _se me permitir_..._

"_Hombre_!" = Rapaz!

"_guarda bene, amico" = _veja bem, amigo_..._

"_Hermano"= _irmão

"Hijo de una puta" = Filho da...

"_Perche io te voglio tanto bene" = _Porque eu te amo tanto

"_Anche io__**" = **_eu também

"_Jag älskare dig, min karlek" _= Eu te amo também, meu amor, em sueco.

"_Tanti auguri_" = Feliz aniversário, em italiano. É uma expressão pronta. Pode ser dito _Buon compleanno_, também.


End file.
